Heart Kreuz Armor
Heart Kreuz Armor (ハートクロス鎧 Hāto Kurosu Yoroi) is an armor made by the Heart Kreuz fashion company. Appearance There are currently five models of the Heart Kreuz Armor available.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 3-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 17-18 The first armor consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is the symbol of the Heart Kreuz fashion company: a cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart, and donning the brand's name over the cross's right edge. In addition, the armor's waist guard is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt. Her second model of the armor is more detailed, sporting a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated with curved lines and a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark. The right arm of the mark's cross extends to armor's right side, with the mark of Fairy Tail added under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name. The shoulderguards are also larger and more detailed. The waistguard is now composed of only two elaborated plates hanging from a simple belt over a smaller thinner pair of plates circling her waist. The most visible additions of the new armor are the plated gauntlets extending up to the wearer's elbows, which are covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, and a prominent armored collar circling their and leaving the front side open. This is made up by protrusions similar to the ones on the wearer's elbows. There is a variation of this particular armor which involves line-less shoulderguards and a lack of metal feather-like protrusions on the collar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 In the year X791, she started wearing the third model of the armor. This one has rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and fused collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest. The wearer's gauntlets also omit the previous version's feathery elbow guards in favor of curved plate. Unlike both prior versions, the front and back torso plates do not meet, leaving the wearer's sides exposed. Finally, the waist armor features a single plate overlapping the chest piece. A variation of this model involves the waist armor adding a V-shaped piece that circles the hips instead.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 In the year X792, Erza is shown to be wearing a fourth model of the armor. It also has a rounded single-piece pauldrons with a breastplate and a fused collar with a heart shaped opening in the upper part of the chest while the collar and the lower part of the breastplate have a layered design. Unlike its predecessors the upper arms are now protected by a rerebrace followed by a pair of curved elbow guards and then a pair of gauntlets extending up to the her elbows. It also has a removable cape with wave patterns on its end, a belt on its waist and a pair of poleyn protecting her knees followed by a pair of greaves and sabatons. Later on she started wearing a fifth model of the armor. This version has a breastplate with a fused layered collar featuring a large Heart Kreuz cross centered on the chest, the lower part of the breastplate has a layered design covered by a pair of belts forming an X pattern. It has a single pauldron on one side while leaving the otherside exposed, it also has a pair of elbow guards followed by a pair of gauntlets extending up to the her elbows. Lastly her waist and hips are protected by multiple leaf shaped faulds which is connected to the lower part of her breastplate. Variations X784 Erza first manga.png|First Model Erza's New armor.jpg|Second Model Erza Scarlet's Heart Kreuz Armor.png|Second Model (anime version) X791 Erza's HK Armor from x791 (manga version).jpg|Third Model Erza new armor.png|Third Model (anime version) X792 Erza answers Natsu.png|Fourth Model The seventh guild master.png|Fifth Model Equipment *'One-Handed Sword': A simple one-handed sword can be summoned with the armor. References Navigation Category:Magic Items Category:Armors